Artistic Liaison
by SYuuri
Summary: -- "You know what? I laid down for twenty minutes, I opened my eyes, suddenly it was 6 am." Sam/Jules xX Oneshot Xx


**Artistic Liaison**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I-S-D-O-F-P. **

**:: Just like the tagline for that movie Saw: "Yes, there will be smut". So… don't read if it offends you. **

**:: First, I want to thank _dwennie _for writing the first Jules/Sam smut ever. It motivated me to try myself. I always wanted to do some sexy stories, but hadn't really had the courage to do that before. Thank you, Jenn!  
**

**:: Second, I always thought I would be blushing to the root of my hair writing some naughty stuff, but writing smut was really new and difficult for me that I didn't have time to blush, lol. I hope I did okay. This was something I had in mind when I watched **_**Backwards Day**_**, just never wrote it down until now. **

**:: Dedicated to the super multitalented Shawn30. This story wouldn't be the way it is without your help. **

**--**

All furniture had been moved and almost every inch of her living room was covered in old issues of Toronto Sun and tarps. As a very organized individual, Jules honestly found the scene more than a little unsettling. Living with four older brothers who never seemed to understand the word 'tidy' and 'clean' for almost ten years was what had probably triggered the semi OCD-ness.

She had to stay with her friends for three years before she was financially independent to live on her own. Her house belonged to Aunt Jackie, and by the time her dearest aunt decided to leave Canada for London, her dad had gone back to the Hat and her brothers had all married with kids, joined the army, married with _no_ kids, and gone MIA. She won the prize by default.

Coming from a large family, it tended to get a bit lonely sometimes. She surely didn't miss going home and finding crumpled t-shirts and boxers scattered around the house, but it had been fun while it lasted. Then again, she was out patrolling and keeping the peace on such regular basis that she didn't get to spend that much time at home anyway. Only a few months ago had she realized that a change of atmosphere would do her good, hence the huge renovation plan. And it _did_ help now that she had someone to help her move the stuff around.

Speaking of that certain someone…

"You should consider yourself lucky, you know, since I let you in in this project. It's my baby. I admit I never really cared about how my house looked like before, but once I started… man, I just can't stop the excitement," Jules said with a grin as she applied another coat of gray primer on her drywall. "I have even found the color I want to use afterward."

There had been moments where she had been torn between beige and pale yellow, but all hesitation was swept away when she stumbled across Santorini Sky. It was rich blue, had that deeply soothing affect, and the most important part, it reminded her of her late mother. In a word, it was perfect. "Maybe we could drop by the Home Depot sometime this week to get some. I think you'd like it," Jules gave the sentence a thought and casually continued, "Not that I'd change my mind even if you don't. Just saying."

She was hoping for a witty comeback or a sly comment, but the only sound heard was Coldplay from the radio. She turned around… and had to bit back a smirk.

Apparently either listening to her or the priming her drywall had tired him out. Sam was laying sideways on the paint speckled foils, using one of his forearms as a pillow. This week had been pretty exhausting, physically and emotionally, so it didn't surprise her all that much to find him snoring. Still, just seeing him there, in her house, felt _really_ weird. _Sam, Sam, Sam… what should I do about you?_

Even when they had been still _just_ friends, he'd never tried to hide his interest towards her. She had immediately dismissed the thoughts and reminded him that there were lines that were not supposed to be crossed. He had seemed to understand. It's not until that morning that left her with a massive, nasty bruise on her back had Sam's role turned to 'potentially dangerous subject'.

Jules carefully put her roller down and grabbed another smaller brush. Sporting a wicked smile, she dipped its tip into the paint before softly padding towards her new boyfriend.

The sun rays was partially hitting his face and as always it made his sandy blond hair appeared even whiter. This was definitely a sight she could get use to see.

Pushing a strand of lose hair to the back of her ear, she quietly and gracefully sat on the spot in front of him. Then ever so slowly, she moved her hand as expertly as a famous Italian painter, creating twin curvy lines above his lips with a gentle stroke that barely touched the skin.

The tickling sensation woke him up instantly. His forehead twitched once, and twice, before he moved his head, effectively creating a new white streak over his right cheek. Unable to contain her laughter, Jules snorted.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, sleepy head." Jules called out, putting her brush away out of his reach, just in case he decided to get even.

Sam blinked a few times and when those blue sleepy eyes met her chocolate ones, his face broke into a sheepish smile for having been caught red handedly. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked between a yawn and moved to lay on his back before putting his arm over his eyes.

"Yeah, in the middle of my stories nonetheless," Jules taunted, poking his ribs. "Nice job, Braddock."

"Long night last night," Sam answered, putting down his arm and even had the guts to leer at her, looking sillier than ever with the faux moustache on his face. "Not that I'm complaining."

Seeing a faint blush tinted her cheeks injected him with new motivation and he forced himself to sit up. Acting on impulse, he wiped a hand over his face, effectively doing nothing about the paint smear on his face. Jules cocked an eyebrow. _One… two… three…_ "What the-, Jules!"

"That's what you got for sleeping on the job," Jules replied sassily, her laughter couldn't be contained any longer. Sam Braddock, sitting there with paint smeared face, tousled blond hair and one stunned expression. It was a sight that could make any college girls go bonkers. "White suits you."

Moving with such a fast pace that barely gave her time to react, Sam's hand closed around her wrist; tightly yet gently, and yanked her into him. When normally the toughie Julianna Callaghan did not shriek, well, this time she did. "Sam!"

"Jules," He locked one arm around her waist and lay back amongst the old newspaper. With another quick, swift move, he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face down to his to press a deep, slightly messy kiss on her lips. She struggled to fight back once she knew what he was up to, but after a few more seconds of that kiss, she was a goner. The nasty odor of the paint assaulted her nose, yet it didn't stop her body from relaxing in his embrace. Alas, Sam pulled away as abruptly as he started the kiss. "White suits you too, Babe."

"Very funny, Sam." Jules scolded and tried to move to swat him, not so easy to do recalling she was basically trapped within the confinement of his arms. By the looks of it, it didn't appear as though he would let her go anytime soon. Her face felt wet and sticky and she was pretty sure she looked almost, if not as silly as he did.

"All's fair in love and war." Sam grinned, not for the first time quoting the British poet.

Sam still held her flush to his chest and she was painfully aware that every inch of her body was deliciously aligned to his strong, hard frame. Her tongue unconsciously peeked out to wet her suddenly dry lips. It wasn't until a full minute later did she find her voice again. "Um, we still have a lot of work to do?"

"I know," Sam nodded, his expression was serious and still he didn't relinquish his hold around her waist. "So Jules, what about the stories you were telling me about?"

"Oh, you know, I just said you should consider yourself to be really fortunate that I let you help me with the renovation," She began, finding those eyes tugged something deep inside her. One of her hands moved from its place resting on his chest to run her fingers through his hair. His moans only served to wreck her ability to concentrate on the here and now even more.

"Yeah, more like you dragged me into this mess." Sam corrected, pushing a strand of hair to the back of her ear before slowly trailing his hand down to the side of her face, stroking it gently.

"You were a willing volunteer."

"No lie," His hand swept down her neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps on its wake as it moved further down to her shoulder blade and back, which was exposed courtesy of the tank top she was wearing. He lightly brushed his knuckles over the smooth skin of her back, causing her to shiver. He smiled inwardly. "Is that all?"

Jules could feel his warm breath fan her face and her tongue darted out to dampen her lips again, her eyes trailing down to his lips in an unconscious gesture. She was trying hard not to lose her cool, but the fingers caressing the sensitive skin of her back was slowly but surely driving her to the next level of insanity. Beneath her, she could feel 'him' come to life and the feeling of his hardness pressed delectably against her belly turned her on more than she thought possible.

"Told you I found a perfect color. It's blue," As blue as the sky in Santorini and as hypnotic as Sam's deep blue eyes. "It's beautiful."

"I bet," Sam leaned his head up to brush a kiss over the side of her neck, causing his words to rumble against her skin. "Maybe we can go grab some next week," He added before setting a trail of soft kisses onto the other side of her neck, longing to taste her skin. Sighing, Jules tilted her head back to accommodate him better access. Her body finally surrendered to his gentle affections; resisting the inevitable would be futile. He was pulsing beneath her and her body instinctively moved to grind against his pelvis.

"Sam…," Her breath caught on her throat when she felt him sucking harder on the side of her neck, suckling and biting the tender flesh and soothing it with his tongue. As good as it felt though… "Showing up at work with a hickey is definitely not my top priority."

"The hell with the rules." He passionately captured her lips in another ravenous kiss, his mouth opening to welcome and tangle with her questing tongue. They indulged in perfect sync, parting only to gasp, and then fall back in. He tangled his fingers in her silky tresses as their desire deepened into a scorching inferno. Sam was holding her so tightly she could literally feel his heart pounding against her chest.

His warm tongue probed her mouth relentlessly, running along her teeth before enveloping hers in a sensual dance. She released a guttural moan when his hands roamed all over her back in deliberate slowness and moved down to gently knead her backside. Nevertheless, the need to breathe won over the heat of the moment and he pulled away, their lips barely parted.

Sam slowly slipped his hands underneath her tank top, groaning when Jules moved to straddle his hips fully. Their hotly dueling tongues left them moaning, drowning in each other. Jules reached down and yanked his shirt up, breaking the kiss to slide it off his head before meeting his lips again in a passionate lock. She was on fire; it was not possible to be able to stop touching those smooth planes of hard muscles underneath her palms.

"We need to get undress, like now." Sam murmured, his voice huskier than usual. His blue eyes were like deep obsidian fire burning with desire. Two could play this game. She simply raised her arms, inviting him to wrap his hands around her slender waist before slowly lifting the purple material of her clothing up and over her head. He didn't even bother to hide his admiration as he drank in every curve of her body.

Her smirk was teasing. "See something you like?"

"I always knew you owned something pink somewhere," Sam replied, resting his hands around her hips and leaning over to drop a kiss on her collar bone. "Wouldn't have guessed you wore something this sexy underneath the uniform though."

"Shut up and kiss me." Her wish was his command, and then again, who was he to deny her?

"Gladly." His hands were not idle as he reclaimed her lips in a fierce, bruising kiss. He skimmed the length of her back until he found the clasp of her bra. He fumbled with it and groaned in frustration after several failed attempts.

"You can shoot from the tallest building without missing a shot but not this? Tsk tsk…" Jules reached back and with an expert flick, the bra was undone and she slid them off her shoulders.

"You know me, I like learning by doing." Sam breathlessly answered, his hand gravitating forward to touch her small, firm breast.

"Sam…," She gasped. He was touching her anywhere but the place she needed the most and the pressure was too much to bear. "_Please_."

He pulled himself up to a sitting position and slowly lowered his mouth to her waiting her nipple, feeling a wave of male pride when her body went taut. There was something exciting about seeing Julianna Callaghan so open and unabashed like this. Her moans of pleasure increased as he continued his suckle, his muted moans sending a surge of need straight to her core. She rocked her hips as he released her mound and moved on to her other breast. Unable to think straight, Jules reached down between them and squeezed his erection. It felt so hard in her fist, throbbing against her palm. Sam groaned and released her nipple with an audible pop. "Jules…."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere now?" She asked even as her hands were busy undoing his belt. She placed her knees on either side of him to give him room to slide his pants off. Once he got to pull his boxer briefs down to his knees, she immediately reached for the length of him. It was hard and pulsing between her fingers. She swept her thumb delicately on the tip of his cock, smearing his pre-cum along his length. Her exquisite caress was driving him crazy, and all he wanted to do was bury himself inside her and never leave.

When he realized he was the only naked party in the house, he quickly pushed her closer and reached for the button of her shorts without permissions. He swallowed hard as her pale pink cotton underwear came into view. With a growl, he impatiently pushed her shorts and tiny underwear down her hips and thighs, prompting her to stand up for a moment to slide them off entirely before she sank back into his welcoming embrace.

Naked and hot, hard meeting soft, they were like two missing pieces of a puzzle. It wasn't their first time together and they knew how to play each other's body to excite them to further level. When she felt like she would come apart if they didn't join their bodies soon, Jules braced an arm around his neck and used her other hand to guide his cock to her throbbing sex.

Jules leaned over his ear, flicked his earlobe lightly with her tongue and whispered, "_Scorpio_." Her eyes closed as she slowly lowered herself to his lap. The way she bit her lips when he slowly filled her was entirely too sexy for Sam and his head dropped back as he finally succumbed to the moment. It felt so damn good…

She stayed still for a full minute, enjoying the feeling of him filling her so fully, giving her something so hard to clench around. Soon, Jules began gliding up and down across his lap, riding him in steady, lazy gallops. Sam leaned up to rain gentle kisses on her neck while meeting her hips with equal hard thrusts. "You know, in a way, this is practicing too," Jules managed to say between ragged breaths. His lips were still firmly attached to her neck and she was certain that there would be red marks on her hips tomorrow from his fingertips clutching her so tightly. "Dare you to tell Ed that."

"Should I," Sam breathed, feeling his conscious slipping even further when she rolled her hips, fucking him so good he couldn't see straight. He ran his hands over her firm backside, kneading the flesh, making Jules jerk and sink him even deeper inside her hot, wet canal. "Should I be worried that you're thinking about Ed when we're making love?"

Making love, not having sex. For some reasons it touched her soul so deeply she wanted to weep. She was tired convincing herself that whatever was happening between them was only casual. There _was_ something, whether she wanted to believe it or not.

"Don't get any ideas, Braddock," Jules gazed at him through half-closed eyelids, the gentle rocking of her hips turning frantic as he hit that sweet spot inside her over and over again. When she moved just right the length of his cock would tease her clit and the feeling was tremendously wonderful. She slammed herself down on his cock, her breathing becoming labored. "Oh God, Sam, feels so good..."

"I can't get enough of you, Jules." Sam groaned while thrusting up into her, determined that he would keep himself under control until she got her release. He sealed their lips in another heated kiss and reached a hand down, his fingers barely brushing the jewel between her moist folds when she climaxed; her body shook violently in his grasp and her mouth opened in a silent cry, fingers clenching his hair tightly. Barely giving her the time to recover, he rode her frantically on his cock, meeting her now frantic descents before his climax ripped through him like wild fire as he experienced one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had.

Sam all but collapsed onto the floor, bringing Jules to lay above him. He held her closely as the last of their orgasmic euphoria gently faded, their sweat slickened bodies pressing together.

"You're definitely a high quality sniper, Sam," Jules finally commented between giggles. Never had she felt so giddy and contented after sex, and it was silly, but she didn't care. "That was definitely a great 'shot'."

Sam burst out laughing. They needed a shower, bad, but he wasn't ready to let Jules go. She was soft and warm and she was his personal blanket. "Sweetheart, you definitely have a way with words."

"Priming drywall isn't so bad now, is it?" Jules asked, loving the closeness.

"Not really."

"And you're officially late to practice."

"For you, Jules… for you."

--

"Gentlemen."

"Missed you at the choir practice last night, man." Lou remarked.

"That's another round you owe the boys, don't let that add up." Wordy reproached.

Sam put his stuff in his locker and put on his best innocent, I-m-a-rookie expression when he turned to face his friends. He had talked about this with Jules on their way to HQ, right before she 'dropped him off a few blocks away, park her vehicle at HQ, enter through the front, while he's going to wait a few minutes, stealth, through the rear'. "You know what? I laid down for twenty minutes, I opened my eyes, suddenly it was 6 am." Not entirely untrue, when he woke up the clock was flashing 6.00.

"I hate when that happens." Spike commented.

"Samtastic sleeping alone. What's this world coming to?" Lou shook his head as he buttoned up his uniform, laughing slightly.

Sam smirked. Oh yes, what's the world coming to…

**--**

**:)**


End file.
